The Italy Brother's Secret Summer Getaway
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: In Atrani, Amalfi Coast, Italy, there is a secret cove, where only Veneziano and Romano Italy know. And in this particular cove, the two have a secret that they never tell anyone, not even their closest confidant. A smut Itacest one-shot. Enter with caution.


" _Fratello_ , Germany, Japan! Hurry! Prussia and the others are waiting for us!" A young Italian man shouted, and then dashed towards a group of people. The young man is none other than Italy Veneziano, the personification of Italy (and also the northern half).

"Wait up, dammit!" Italy's brother, Italy Romano, or just Romano, called back. "Damn bastard, why is he so fast?"

"I think you need training, Italy's brother," The blonde man, Germany, said, patting the Italian's shoulder, who slapped it away.

"Don't fucking touch me, you fucking potato-bastard! Also, it's Romano!"

"Ano, Germany-san, Romano-san, I believe we must hurry. The others are probably waiting for us," Japan said, and lifted up his bag full of snacks and questionable manga. "Hungary-chan must be itching to read my new doujinshi."

Romano and Germany looked at each other, before Germany grabbed the two and dashed towards the others, pulling the surprised duo along. When they reached the beach, one of the person from the group, who is sitting on a chair and reading a book, stood up and hit Germany with the thick compilations of biographies of the most famous musicians. The man adjusted his reading glasses and glared at the trio, lingering longer on Germany. "You're late. I thought you Germans pride yourselves in punctuality, you Japanese too. And you," he pointed to Romano, "I hope your Italian qualities didn't rub off to these two, or I would gladly resign from this work."

Germany placed his hands on the man's shoulder and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Austria, please calm down. We're here already, and we've got all the things you've asked us." He took something from the bag he's carrying and gave it to Austria, it was an inner tube.

Austria raised an eyebrow as he eyed the inner tube. "Why are you giving me a deflated inner tube? Do you think that it would just inflate itself?"

Germany was about to answer, when Romano cut in. "Hey, music slut, before you bitch more, have you seen my idiot _fratello_?"

"How uncouth," Austria said, glaring at Romano. "He's with Hungary, Prussia, and Spain, swimming." Austria pointed at the glimmering waters, where three persons could be seen swimming. "If you'd be so kind, please fetch them for we are now having lunch."

Romano sneered and walked towards the sea. When he reached the waters, he let it soak his feet and enjoyed the feeling that he forgot to call the others. The tranquillity he felt was broken when he felt a tap on his shoulder. " _Fratello_? What are you thinking?" Veneziano asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the times we're alone here on Atrani."

Veneziano circled his hands around Romano's waist. "You mean _those_ times?"

"Most of 'em," Romano said, placing his hands on his brother's own. "Say, wanna go to the cove? It's been a long time since we've been there."

Veneziano nodded, removed his hands from Romano's waist, grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him towards the others. When the two reached the other countries, Veneziano lets go of Romano's hand and jumped onto Germany. "Germany, _fratello_ and I will be talking of some important things, so you and the others have lunch first!"

Germany removed the Italian from his back and placed him on the ground. "Just come back here after your talk, okay?" He said and looked at Romano, "You need nourishment, both of you."

"Ya don't need to say that, bastard," said Romano, and pulled Veneziano away.

The two walked to the cliff side, never letting go of each other's hand. When they neared the cave that is carved on the cliff, Veneziano lets go of Romano's hand and ran inside. The older Italy sighed and walked behind his brother, following the rivulet of sea water towards its source. When he reached the source of the rivulet, which is a small pool, Veneziano is already gone. "Still hasty as always. Well, it's been long," he said to himself as he took off his flip-flops and tossed it next to another set on the floor.

Stepping in to the waist-deep water, Romano shivered a bit. After he became used to the temperature, he walked forwards, against the slow, but steady flow of water. When he reached the wall of the cave, he took a deep breath, plunged into the cold water, and started to feel for the hole where the water came from. He immediately swam inside the hole when he felt it, and after a minute, he emerged in another pool. Romano smoothed out his hair and looked up, and saw his brother on the edge, already naked and smiling.

"Ciao, Lovino," Veneziano said and extended his hand. Romano grabbed the offered hand and was pulled out of the water and onto his brother, who kissed him as soon as their bodies touched. Veneziano broke the kiss after a moment, and regarded his brother with lust-filled eyes. "Your lips are salty, Romano… I like it."

Romano shook his head, stepped out of the pool and flicked his brother on the head. "You're always hasty when we plan to fuck, Feliciano," he said as he bent down to take the swimming trunks on the floor, and passed it to Veneziano. "You need to slow down, little brother."

Veneziano looked at his brother with a pout, took the offered clothing, wore it, then grabbed Romano on the hand and pulled him out of the cave, to the white sanded cove; a secret the two found a decade and a half ago by accident. Veneziano didn't stop and wonder at the beauty of the cove like his brother is trying to do, but instead dashed towards the small cottage the two built themselves.

The two immediately entered the cottage and dashed to the front of the bed right in the middle of the cottage. Lovino gazed at his brother and touched the other's cheek. "Are you sure about this, Feli? I have Tonio now, you have Ludwig. I'm… not really sure we should do this."

Feliciano looked at his brother with determined eyes and a lambent smile. "I'm sure… Even if this might be our last one, I want it here, the place where we… started," he said as he took his brother's hand, pulled him closer, and lightly kissed him on the lips. When the two parted, Feliciano giggled. "You're killing the mood, Lovi, you know that?"

"Oh? Well, will this set the right mood?" Lovino asked, and then kissed his brother hungrily. He broke the kiss after a moment, and then pushed Feliciano on the bed. "You like those right? The dominating kind," he said as he removed his swimming trunks, his member already growing hard.

Feliciano was surprised by the kiss and the push, but when he saw his brother fully naked, he couldn't help but take a deep breath and try not to blush. In all of these years, seeing his brother, or any lean man with the right amount of muscle, naked, makes him blush real hard.

Lovino noticed the fast changing of the color of his brother's cheek, which sent warmth to his stomach, down to his already hard member. He smiled a predatory smile, and then climbed on the bed on top of his brother, his left hand supporting him while his right traced lines on Feliciano's chest, down to his stomach, then down to his trunks. He hooked his finger on it and gave it a pull. "Take it off," he ordered, but the truth is, he wanted to personally pull then down and just marvel at his brother's member, but the current situation does not allow it.

Feliciano nodded and excitedly tore off his trunks, showing off his hard member; and as always, Lovino's eyes gleamed as he looked at his brother's treasure. He leaned down lower, his lips close to Feliciano's ear and whispered. "Already hard, are we? You really are a grade-A pervert, aren't you? My dear little brother."

That whisper sent shivers to Feliciano's body, but he won't let his brother have the satisfaction of seeing it, instead he smirked and said, "Well, aren't you bold, fucking your own brother."

And saying it might've set the older one to the edge; Lovino pulled back and off the bed and stood at the front of it, wearing a dominating look. He glared at his brother and, in a very authoritative voice, said, "You'll be getting the ropes and the blindfold for that, Feliciano." He walked to the bedside closet and pulled out ropes and a blindfold. He also took out a bottle of lube, but returned it as he looked at his brother and smiled sweetly. "Oh, and no lube as well. I'm in the mood for a dry fuck."

Domination and submission. It quickly clicked on Feliciano's mind on what they're about to do, sitting up and held out his hands to his brother, his eyes pleading; but instead on tying his hands, Lovino slung the rope on Feli's neck, and started to tie him up. This excites the younger Italian, he absolutely adored being tied up.

After tying up his brother, who is now on his hands and feet and with an expectant face, Lovino moved closer, his member lesser than an inch away from his brother's face. "Lick," he ordered, to which the younger obliged. Even though his brother is licking his member wet with a wanton face, which he absolutely loved, he kept a straight face.

When Lovino felt that his member is wet enough, he pushed Feli's face away, blindfolded him, and turned him around. He tried not to inhale deeply as he grabbed his brother's ass cheeks and spread them apart. Lining up to his brother, he took a steadying breath and pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt Feliciano and letting him adjust to the intrusion; even though he really wanted to pound him with everything he's got.

Being blindfolded, Feliciano's senses was heightened, and also his sensitivity. He gasped as he felt the pain of his brother's thick (but not as thick as Ludwig's) member entered him. He tried not to cry as the pain in his ass increases every time his brother pushes in more, but he did cry out a bit when Lovino entered him fully. His brother started moving, slowly as first, but as time goes on, the speed increases, making him gasp and moan out Lovino's name. The ropes are no help either, having quite a sensitive skin; anything abrasive tied around his body stimulates him greatly.

Lovino kept pounding at his brother, his voice sending in waves of euphoria, and the heat that enveloped his member making him crave for more. After a moment, he felt his brother tightening up, then a gasp, and he knew his brother has climaxed. "Fast, as always," Lovino said, breathily, but after a minute, and a few more thrusts and screaming Feliciano's name, he climaxed inside Feliciano.

The two slumped on the bed, well spent, Lovino atop Feliciano, his member still inside his brother. He slowly pulled out after a few seconds, and carefully undid the blindfold and the ropes. "Damn, that was good," he whispered as he settled besides his brother.

"Yes. Pretty good," Feliciano answered and turned to look at his brother. "Lovi, is this really the last?"

"What do you want? I mean, Antonio knew about with we're doing and he's cool with it. He said 'If that's one of the ties that bind you to Feli, I don't have any problems. But remember, your ass is only Antonio's only'." Lovino laughed a bit remembering his conversation with his lover. "But if you wanted us to stop, it's okay with me."

Feliciano looked up the ceiling, and then slowly shook his head. "No, I think I don't want it to end. I like how we are now."

"So there's your answer. Go talk to Ludwig about it, but just don't tell that you like my rope skills than his, the bastard might blow a fuse."

Feliciano laughed at that and hugged his brother. "Oh Lovi. Ludwig only ties me up on a hook; he does not tie my body up. Only you know that."

"Well, I feel privileged. Come here you." He kissed Feliciano lightly on the lips. When the two parted they both have a dopey grin of their faces. "Let's go back; the others might be looking for us."

Feliciano sat up, a perverted grin on his face. "How about one more?"

.

 _Back at the beach_ …

Elizabeta is reclining on a chair, letting the sun tan up her skin, while thinking where her two babies could be, the others have been searching for them as well, but stopped after 30 minutes of fruitless searching. She was about to turn around when she saw Feliciano and Lovino, walking towards them with their hands entwined on each other. She ran towards them and immediately noticed something: the two has a certain glow to them, a glow that only showed up after sex. "Where have you two been?" She asked when the brother's reached them.

"Oh, after the talk, we decided to take a stroll. I guess we just lost track of time," Feliciano answered, very obviously winking at Lovino.

"Yeah, the weather's just perfect for a walk," Lovino agreed.

The Hungarian sighed and clamped her arms on the brother's shoulders. Leaning closer, she whispered. "Look, I'm an expert on this, so can't lie. Your face and actions are screaming 'just got fucked'. I'd better tone it down, else the others will know."

Feliciano nodded, "We'll be careful, master."

"Whatever," Lovino said and rolled his eyes, before pulling his brother away. It might be just her imagination, but Elizabeta knew that the older Italian murmured a thanks.

"Those two, they probably didn't know that almost everyone knows already," Elizabeta said to herself, shaking her head, and returned to her chair. "Oh, innocence is indeed bliss."

-End-

* * *

A/n: Saliva is not a good lube, trust me on that one ;) Oh, and Artani is in Amalfi Coast, Italy.


End file.
